


A very dumb au

by Pinkkirby7



Category: Mad Rat Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers, dont take seriously, this was a dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkkirby7/pseuds/Pinkkirby7
Summary: Idk what I'm thinking I can't even spell and English is my first languageSo this is my first fic ever I'm just putting facts about a mad rat dead au I made anyone and feel free to use any of my dumb ideas (if yall can even understand what I'm typing) Also can someone tell me how the heck I tag Characters cuz I honestly don't know how
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A very dumb au

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody gets inspiration from this feel free to use it I don't mind (i doubt anybody is going to read this anyway)
> 
> So yeah I dont mind if ppl use any of my ideas just tell me
> 
> ( From How small the fandom is I doubt there's going to be any FanFictions Soon)

Ok so guess I should explain, (idk if that's the quotation I was Supposed to use I never paid attention When it came to writing) I made a mad rat dead au ( I'm just repeating myself at this point) so I'm going to explain it best I can while typing on a phone 

1\. Mad rat is still very sick but isn't dying from his heart problems 

2.mad rat, heart (cat) and the mob rat live in the lab as the humans pets and not as experiments 

3.heart has extremely poor vision and mad rat is his "support animal" since he's the only rat who isn't jumpy around heart

4\. Rat god is a random spirit that messes with everyone in the lab but only one person at a time can see her

5\. The human honestly never bothers keeping the rats in a cage so mad rat and the mob rats choose Whether or not to stay in their cage the human keeps them fed so most of the time they'll stay put

6.heart doesn't go outside unless mad rat is with him because of his poor vision (the only reason he ever goes outside for is to visit black cat or the little girl)

7\. The mob rats go by numbers There's 18 of them it used to be 19 before an Incident with rat god happened

8\. The mob rats all Follow the rules of mob rat 8 since their the biggest. mad rat hates them for no real reason 

9\. Mad rat lived in the same cage as the mod rats But had to be isolated because of his condition. his number was 7 

10.mad rat stole the humans car and took heart and the mob rats for a joy ride. It ended with a Police chase with a few helicopters before they decided to bail out the car

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now this au is mostly slice of life nothing really crazy happens I can answer any questions yall give in another chapter


End file.
